1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hinge mechanisms and more particularly to a portable panel for a motor vehicle permitting a detachable connection thereof and automatic self-locking upon reassembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various arrangements for hinge mechanisms. For example, the tractor hood can be rotated upon hinges installed in the front end thereof, as shown in the submitted brochure illustration.
However, none of the prior art references known to the Applicants at this time describes, illustrates or suggests the novel snap-on self-locking panel as disclosed in the subject invention.